


B-romance

by NoireRigel



Series: Golden Boy (OtabekAltinWeek) [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 0 feet appart cuz they're SUPER gay, 2 bros chillin in the hot tub, Bad boy JJ, Bad boy beka, But focus on JJBek, Denial of Feelings, Drunken Flirting, Flirting, JJBek AU, Late but here, M/M, OtabekAltinWeek, There is everything gay TM about this, mentions of other relationships, they're bros
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/pseuds/NoireRigel
Summary: Era definitivamente todo lo contrario a lo que un chico bueno debía ser, y no se avergonzaba de lo mismo, le gustaba divertirse, y era mucho más emocionante probar cosas diferentes que sentarse a esperar a que llegara la persona correcta.Pero había algo en su vida, que le hacía creer que el destino, si es que existía, era un terrible bromista...





	B-romance

No era un chico que creyera en cursilerías como el destino, eso se lo dejaba a las chicas con las que solía salir de vez en cuando. No solía repetir tampoco, era por salud mental. Ya lo había intentado y se había dado cuenta de que las relaciones duraderas no eran lo suyo, sobre todo cuando aparecía una nueva persona que le hacía perder el interés en la anterior. Era definitivamente todo lo contrario a lo que un chico bueno debía ser, y no se avergonzaba de lo mismo, le gustaba divertirse, y era mucho más emocionante probar cosas diferentes que sentarse a esperar a que llegara la persona correcta.

 

Pero había algo en su vida, que le hacía creer que el destino, si es que existía, era un terrible bromista. El inicio de su amistad había sido un completo desastre, en una de las fiestas unos meses antes de comenzar la universidad, uno de sus amigos, Leo de la Iglesia, le había presentado a otro grupo de amigos y así había terminado por conocer a Emil Nekola y a los jóvenes que le acompañaban. Fue Michele, otro de los recién conocidos, quien destacó un punto importante que marcó la vida de todo ese día.

 

–¿Fueron a la misma peluquería o qué? Parecen hermanos perdidos.

 

Que alguien comparara tu cabello con alguien más, que eso hiciera reír a tu mejor amigo hasta que casi escupió lo que estaba bebiendo, que todos los demás comenzaran con eso a burlarse también mientras Yuri se carcajeaba en su cara, fue la gota que logró derramar un vaso. Fue la primera vez que observó con atención a otro de los recién aparecidos y en ese momento comenzó una rivalidad natural, que para mala o buena suerte, no duró mucho.

 

Ya que todos estaban un tanto pasados de copas, armaron una competencia por ver quien era mejor de ellos dos, los gemelos recién encontrados. Jean-Jacques Leroy, el chico que se había robado su corte de cabello aunque lo usaba diferente, no tardó en aceptar y el ruidoso chico fue el de la brillante idea de que ganaría el que lograra acostarse con la más guapa de la fiesta antes de que la misma terminara.

 

Fácil. Pensó Otabek, y se tomó su tiempo para estudiar a la chica y a sus amistades antes de salir de cacería, no fue difícil, su presencia solía agradarle a las jóvenes y esa no fue la excepción, como un ganador salió de la habitación donde la había dejado terminando de arreglarse la ropa, y fue en busca de su contrincante. El chico le estaba esperando en el patio con una botella en mano.

 

–Creo que ya sabemos quien es el mejor cazador –inició Leroy.

–Supongo que el objetivo no era tan complejo… –el kazajo asintió

–Así es, no me costó mucho convencerla cuando le hablé en francés, y sus gritos fueron tan bonitos… Me agrada –se rió el canadiense y bebió directo de la botella.

–¿Eh? ¿Tú también? ¿En qué momento…?

 

Lo que menos se había esperado era que ambos hubieran logrado su cometido, terminaron discutiendo por quien había sido el primero, pero al parecer lo hicieron demasiado fuerte pues una de las amigas de la chica se enteró y la misma joven se apareció frente a ellos, indignada y les dejó una marcada bofetada a cada uno.

 

Ellos se miraron cuando quedaron solos, cada uno tenía una mejilla roja… Y la situación era tan surrealista y ridícula que el primero en reír fue Jean-Jacques seguido de Otabek que no se contuvo de soltar una carcajada.

 

–Deberíamos ser amigos… –dijo el canadiense luego de que lograran detener el ataque de risa y le ofreció de su botella a medio terminar.

–¿Es broma? –preguntó Altin pero aceptó la botella y bebió.

–No, en serio… Deberíamos ser amigos, mejores amigos, casi hermanos, ¿Sabes? Si hasta nos parecemos, realmente –le comentó el chico ya modulando algo extraño, seguro por culpa del alcohol.

–¿Nos parecemos? ¿En qué aparte del cabello? –consultó todavía dudoso el kazajo.

 

Lo que no se esperó fue que ese joven que acababa de conocer, lo tomara de una de sus mejillas, la que no había sido marcada por la señorita de la cual ya no recordaba ni el nombre, para mirarlo directamente a los ojos como si lo estudiara. Si no hubiera estado tan ebrio habría pensado que quería besarlo.

 

–¿Que no lo ves? Estás casi tan casi tan bueno como yo. Es el destino –repuso el canadiense y le guiñó un ojo.

 

Otabek rodó los ojos, negó con la cabeza y le dio un golpe para apartarle la mano. Ambos terminaron riendo otra vez, pero aunque parecía haber sido el peor comienzo para cualquier relación, sí se convirtieron en amigos.  

 

Salían a fiestas juntos, los meses que siguieron antes de iniciar la universidad, y al comenzar a estudiar y verse en la necesidad de encontrar un lugar donde vivir, de algún modo ambos terminaron arrendando un acogedor departamento en conjunto con Michele y su hermana. Todo había comenzado porque JJ había llegado llorando con Otabek para pedirle ayuda y como también estaba buscando donde vivir, no dudó en aceptar. La única otra compañía que habría aceptado hubiera sido Yuri pero el joven estaba todavía a unos años de llegar a la universidad y Leo por otra parte ya tenía con quien vivir.

 

Lo que no se esperó Altin fue que vivir con dos hermanos con serios problemas y con un chico falto de cordura iba a terminar contagiándolo también. El baño que tenía, lo compartía con el canadiense, era simple, habían dos baños y cuatro habitaciones, uno era para los dos Crispino que se las arreglaban bien por su cuenta y otro era para ellos. Se suponía que tenían horas para utilizarlo, así que uno de los primeros días de clase, el kazajo tomó su turno para entrar a ducharse en la mañana, todavía adormilado.

 

Pero el sentimiento de somnolencia no le duró mucho. La puerta se abrió y cerró sin mucho cuidado y Otabek se asomó para avisar que ya estaba ocupado, cosa evidente ya que tenía el agua de la ducha corriendo, pero se encontró con la vista de un Jean evidentemente desnudo y bostezando mientras se rascaba el bajo vientre.

 

–¿Eh? Está ocupado… Por si no se nota –advirtió tratando de no mantener la vista sobre la entrepierna de su compañero.

–Afff… Beka, no seas así. Llegué tarde de correr y tengo clase a primera hora. Somos amigos, además, no creo que vayas a ver nada que no tengas –el canadiense se explicó.

 

Al final, resignado, si tuvo que aceptarlo en su metro cuadrado. Ambos se jabonaron por su cuenta en relativo silencio y después de unas cuantas miradas de reojo, pudo ver con claridad que Leroy sí tenía cosas que él no, como esa cantidad sorprendente de tatuajes sobre su piel bronceada.

 

–¿Te gusta lo que ves? Si quieres te ayudo con el jabón –dijo el canadiense con una expresión de diversión absoluta en el rostro.

 

Otabek borró esa sonrisa lanzándole un chorro de agua y terminaron dejando un desastre en el baño entre el agua y el jabón. Al final ambos llegaron tarde a clase ese día.

 

Que comenzara la temporada de estudio no hizo que disminuyeran sus compromisos sociales, y al menos una vez a la semana salían a alguna fiesta cerca del apartamento. Esa noche tenían de hecho un panorama nocturno en conjunto y se prepararon turnándose el espejo que tenían en el baño, ya se les había hecho normal compartir varios espacios y eso mismo les hacía estar cómodos en la compañía ajena.

 

–¿Tienes a alguien en mente hoy? –preguntó Leroy mientras se peinaba.

–Mhm… Algo así. ¿Tú? –le comentó el kazajo terminando de arreglarse la camisa.

–¡Perfecto! Yo creo que al fin lograré algo con la chica con la que tuve que salir a una cita el otro día, se está haciendo la difícil y bueno… Nadie puede resistirse al rey –la risa del mayor resonó el cuarto de baño mientras le guiñaba al espejo.

 

Altin negó con la cabeza, si el otro tan solo se callara seguro le iría todavía mejor. Aunque habían chicas que incluso con eso lo querían. Y él mismo, se había encontrado últimamente con el sorprendente hecho de que no le molestaba el exceso de charla de parte del otro.

 

–Beka, tienes que probar esto… Se lo pedí a una de mis hermanas y me encantó, es ideal para tener buen sabor y humectar los labios –le fue explicando el joven mientras se ponía un bálsamo labial con forma de fruta bajo la mirada atenta de su compañero.

–A ver, dame –pidió el menor y cuando recibió el pequeño frasco frunció el ceño para tomar un poco y ponérselo, no es que estuviera acostumbrado a usar cosas de chicas.

–Oye, no, lo estás haciendo mal… –se quejó Jean-Jacques y le quitó el bálsamo de las manos para tomar una cantidad más grande y ponérsela a sí mismo–. Quédate quieto.

 

No fue difícil seguir la orden los primeros segundos. De algún modo, los hechos le decían que el otro chico lo estaba besando, pero en cierta forma no era un beso como debía ser, sino que se estaba preocupando de esparcir la suavidad sobre sus labios.

 

–¿Ves? Mucho mejor –aseguró el mayor retocándose frente al espejo como si no hubiera acabado de hacer lo de segundos atrás.

–Sabe a fruta… –murmuró Altin recién notando que no había correspondido, y de algún modo sintiéndose torpe por no haberlo hecho a tiempo.

–Te lo dije, ¡Le va a encantar a tu chica!

 

Ir a la fiesta después de eso fue un suplicio para el kazajo. No podía concentrarse, y aunque se encontró con la chica que le había preguntado si estaría en la fiesta, y lo estaban pasando bien, mientras veía a su compañero charlar con unas cuantas señoritas y reírse a viva voz, un sentimiento amargo se fue posando en su vientre. Sí, ya creía saber qué era lo que tanto le molestaba y eso lo enojaba todavía más.

 

–Jean, acompáñame.

 

Su pedido fue poco amable y las chicas comenzaron a reclamar, pero el mayor se despidió de ellas con un guiño y lo siguió.

 

–¿Beka? ¿Qué pasa amigo? ¿Todo bien? –preguntó el canadiense preocupándose por lo que le ocurría a quien caminaba unos pasos delante de él.

 

Pero Otabek no respondió, y no lo hizo cuando se metieron en uno de los baños de la casa donde estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, no dijo ni una palabra mientras tomaba de la chaqueta a quien no paraba de hacerle preguntas y antes de que JJ le pudiera reclamar algo, lo tuvo contra la puerta y le devoró los labios con hambre. Estuvo seguro de escuchar un jadeo de parte de su compañero y eso le hizo sentir mejor, aunque la sensación que había nacido en su bajo vientre no se iba mientras lo miraba fijo luego de liberar sus labios, respirando agitadamente por la intensidad del movimiento.

 

–Vaya… Si se te habían secado los labios debiste decirme… –exhaló pesado el chico que tenía contra la puerta.

–Jean… –le gruñó, pero antes de que pudiera reclamar algo más, el otro le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro. Con la otra mano tomó un poco del bálsamo que traía en el bolsillo.

–Para eso están los amigos… –explicó el mayor y cuando estuvo listo pasó el otro brazo sobre el hombro ajeno y se inclinó sobre él para unir de nuevo sus labios.

 

El beso fue largo esta vez, en ambos sentidos. Ninguno quería parar y mientras Jean-Jacques le pedía más, acercándolo por la nuca, el kazajo acortaba la distancia entre las caderas de ambos. La forma en la que combinaban sus labios parecía ser demasiado buena para ser real y el sabor añadido solo lo hacía más delicioso. Se tardaron tanto en robarse el aliento uno al otro que alguien terminó golpeándoles la puerta apresurado, aunque por el sonido parecía que no había podido aguantar el vomitar del otro lado.

 

–¿Te vas conmigo o no? –preguntó Otabek mirándolo sin soltarlo de la cintura.

–Voy… –le sonrió su compañero.

 

Salieron de allí sin decirse ni una palabra y sin despedirse de los demás. El destino final fue el departamento que compartían, por suerte los Crispino estaban a esa hora seguro en esa misma fiesta de la que ellos habían salido por lo que tendrían unas horas de libertad, Altin lo guió a su propia habitación y el mayor siguió sus pasos sin dudarlo, una vez se encerraron dentro el kazajo volvió a mirarlo.

 

–¿Estás seguro? –le preguntó al otro mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y desabotonaba la camisa.

–Mhm… Creo que sería una lástima que estando tan buenos solo esas chicas puedan probarnos… Somos amigos ¿No?

 

Otabek terminó riendo al escucharlo y finalmente asintió, viendo como el otro joven se quitaba también parte de la ropa antes de empujarlo sobre la cama. Quedar abajo esta vez no le pareció tan terrible, no si tenía la vista directa y precisa de esos ojos azules que lo observaban traviesos antes de que su dueño volviera a consumir su boca con la suya.

 

El roce de ambos cuerpos era embriagante, los besos eran intensos y antes de que se dieran por enterados los dos se encontraban con el pantalón a medio bajar y con sus miembros colisionando firmes y expectantes a través de la ropa interior. Altin miró a su acompañante con expresión curiosa mientras le tocaba el tatuaje de la espalda baja, es que había visto ya varias veces mientras compartían la ducha…

 

–Creo que eres la presa que más me ha costado cazar… –susurró Jean-Jacques cerca de su oído.

 

Y antes de que Otabek pudiera responder impactado ante tal declaración, recibió una mordida en el cuello que le hizo jadear ruidosamente como pocas veces, sintiendo como la electricidad le recorría toda la espalda por culpa de quien tenía justo encima de él.

  


Sí, tal vez no creía en cursilerías como el destino. Pero por lo que había logrado vivir hasta ese momento mientras se dejaba llevar con la persona que menos esperaba, podía concluir con total certeza que el destino, de vez en cuando, decidía hacerse el gracioso y existir; de la forma más inverosímil posible.

**Author's Note:**

> Tercer trabajo de la OtabekAltinWeek, siglos después porque así de terrible soy. Pienso terminar la semana aunque sea lo último que haga (?) 
> 
> 3\. Friday, October 27th: Good Boy | Bad Boy ✓ ✓
> 
> JJBek for the soul! Se me hace OOC escribir a Jean B-guy pero fue una idea random de AU así que me permití la libertad creativa!
> 
> Saludos y gracias por leer.


End file.
